How Could He
by Rock Hound
Summary: This was an entry to a chanlenge on wolverineandrogue.com just thought i would add it here see what people think. its a LR if it isn't obvious


Write a story or create a piece of fanart with an anniversary or  
  
birthday theme. Extra points if you can work the number three in there  
  
somewhere, but it's not necessary. (And if you can make the word  
  
"annibirthary" show up, you're a genius.) Any genre is welcome--humor,  
  
angst, meta, or just plain old shippy goodness--because we're awful  
  
fond of that. *g*  
  
Answers to this challenge can be submitted to the WRBeta list, posted  
  
in the Wolverine & Rogue LiveJournal, or emailed to the WRFA.  
  
Deadline for submissions is September 30th, 2003.  
  
Title: How could he  
  
Author: White Queen  
  
Email: white_queen666@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Well its been a while after Logan got back, after Rogue and he started dating, after they got married. Surprise, surprise he takes off again. Category: Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. If I did I would be sitting in a mansion not in a broke down house on my computer.  
  
Awaking to the morning sun streaming though her bedroom window Rogue took a moment to calculate what day it was. It was her and Logan's annibirthary. Thinking back to the day they got married, 3 years ago to be exact now, it was a beautiful day, a beautiful ceremony filled with beautiful people.  
When Logan got back from Alkaline Lake he didn't have any more answers then when he left. No one knew why but he stayed. No one but Rogue anyway. Rogue had ditched her loser boyfriend Bobby (a/n sorry guys but I don't like bobby) and had been secretly dating Logan. So everyone was surprised when they announced their engagement, even more surprised to learn that they were dating since the wolverine had came home. Soon the date was set. September 20. Rogue kept it to herself that the date chosen just happened to be the day she was born. She didn't tell anyone until the day before her wedding, it slipped as her maid of honor, Kitty, and her were having Rogue's party. Kitty decided that it wasn't a good idea, "What if you two get divorced and then you will hate your birthday." Kitty said. "That wont happens." Rogue replied reassuringly. The wedding was beautiful, nothing went wrong, well except Scott trying to punch Logan and ending up with a broken hand. It was the most perfect thing she could have ever asked for, the wedding not the punching.  
Rogue looked to her left where Logan would be laying. To her surprise he wasn't there. "He probably went to the bathroom, or went for some water, or is in the danger room trying out the new machines." Rogue mumbled. Getting up she stumbled to her desk seeing a paper that wasn't there when she went to bed. She picked it up and started to read it.  
  
Dear my darling Rogue, I want you to know that I love you. ('This is good' Rogue thought continuing on) I would never do anything to hurt you. But darling I can't stay here. I left the mansion, this time I am not coming back. I am sorry darling but you have to know. This isn't because of you. It is because of me.  
  
Rogue moved to the bed with tears brimming her eyes. She dropped the letter to the floor. "This is a joke. This has to be a joke. Okay Logan you can come out now, very funny." When Logan didn't show himself she started to cry harder. Running to the bathroom she threw up a couple of times in the toilet. As she looked up at a rack above her hanging on the wall she saw all of his things cleared out. Moving to the sink she noticed his toothbrush was gone. She bunched the mirror creating a spider web effect. Looking at her bleeding hand Rogue got an idea. Grabbing a piece of the glass she got undressed and into the tub. Rogue turned the water on and started slicing any part of skin she could find, legs, arms, stomach, and chest. That's where they found her. She bled to death. Then came out the real truth, Logan left because Rogue was pregnant. So that's the story. Rogue killed herself on her and Logan's 3rd annibirthary. What does Logan think about all of this? Well you can ask him the next time you see him, because no one could find him.  
  
A/n hey I wrote this for the challenge I hope yall like. ok well I need sleep now. Night. 


End file.
